younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Younger-Transcript Scene 1 Sofia: 'C'mon Gabi let's go. Happy Hour is almost over. I want cheap appetizers and hot guys or hot appetizers and cheap guys.Either's cool as long as one of them is covered in ranch. '''Gabi: '''Do you know who else loves ranch? Josh. And thousand island, but funny story not blue cheese. '''Sofia: '''Do you know the definition of a funny story? '''Josh: '''Hey Sofia! Did Gabi tell you about my little party? '''Sofia: '''She's going to at happy hour. '''Josh: '''So Caroline is going to New York to pick up her verywet wedding dress. '''Gabi: '''With her friend. Verwette. '''Josh: '''And while she's gone I'm have my Programe bros over to partey. Guess how I'm gonna call it. '''Sofia: '''A bros grammer party. '''Josh: '''A bro grammer..... Killed it. '''Gabi: '''Hey do you guys wanna hear what I'm making? '''Josh: '''Give it to me. '''Sofia: '''Nooo. '''Gabi: '''Saracha, halapinio pakers. '''Josh: '''Wo, that's hot. '''Gabi: '''Mac and chesee topped with barbicue potato chips. '''Josh: '''Don't stop. '''Gabi: '''Cheese fries with sauter cream. '''Josh: '''Keep going. '''Gabi: '''And for dessert. '''Josh: '''Yeah '''Gabi: '''Double stuffed free orio. '''Josh: '''Oh my god. '''Sofia: '''Oh, I never thought I would miss the blue cheese story. Byee '''Gabi: '''Byee _________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 2 '''Sofia: '''What the hell was that? '''Gabi: '''What? '''Sofia: '''You two just had ....... and oriogasm. I mean I finally get why you don't care about meeting other guys anymore. You treat Josh like he's your boyfriend. '''Gabi: '''I do not. '''Sofia: '''Pleas. You're so hung up on him. '''Gabi: '''No I'm not. Ok we had one drunken night a month ago. I'm over that. '''Sofia: '''Oh really? You're over it. When was your last date? '''Gabi: '''What was the last saturday? '''Sofia: '''The twelfth. '''Gabi: '''Then four months ago. ......... You might be right Sofia. '''Sofia: '''Thank you. You need to get back out there. Start dating again. Turn your taxi light on so guys know you're available. '''Gabi: '''Oh and I am. Taxi Gabi is ready for a ride. ... ''(the elvator door opens and Gabi and Sofia see a hot guy) ''Well that worked fast. ''(Sofia pushes Gabi so her slife can fall of so she could look hotter) ''Hey there. '''Cam: '''Hay. You going down? '''Gabi: '''Well not withhouth a dinner and a movie. ''Theme song _________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 3 'Gabi: '''So my building is a little bit sat down than yours. You have a door man I have a chocke outline of a door man. Listen I would invite you in but it went a little fast with other guy. We had one night togetehr and the next day he proposed. ...... to someone else. '''Cam: '''Sounds like a country song. '''Gabi: '''Yeah. '''Cam: '''I'm cool to take it slow. I have an early morning anyway. I should go. '''Gabi: '''Yeah. You, you should go. '''Cam: '''I should. '''Gabi: '''You should really go. ''(they start kissing and they punch the door while Sofia listens to them) - (then Gabi enters the apartment) 'Gabi: '''Hey. '''Sofia: '''Sounds like that went well. '''Gabi: '''Sofia, he's smart, funny and he's a great kisser. '''Sofia: '''What I hear you saying is thank you Sofia. '''Gabi: '''Yes, thank you Sofia you're the best friend ever. Cam is sweet, thoughtful adn he totally respects the fact that I want to go slow. ..... wait what if he just left because he doesn't like me? '''Sofia: '''How good does it feel to lose your self esteem over a guy again. '''Gabi: '''So good. '''Sofia: '''Yeah. '''Gabi: '''Yeah!! ''(they start jumping and being happy.) _____________________________________________________________________________ Scene 4 '''Yolanda: '''Hey Gabi! '''Gabi: '''Hey Yolanda how are you on this perfect beautiful angles light morning? '''Yolanda: '''Someone is either on a sugar high or got them some sugar high. '''Gabi: '''Well I know I usually don't talk about my personal life at work because I didn't have one. But I do now!! '''Josh: '''Really who's the lucky guy? Did you met him online? '''Gabi: '''No on nine. His name is Cam, he lives in the building, I met him in the elevator. '''Yolanda: '''The elevator? Why the hell didn't I think of that? I mean is free it's close bye and If the men doesn't have this fancy pants building he can afoard some fancy pants. Hahah ''(elliot comes skipping) ''Speaking off. What are you skipping for? Did Chaning Tatum come to your closet? '''Elliot: '''I'm happy because I'm about to get invited to Josh's party. Watch! ''(goes to Josh and talks to him) ''Hey Josh! I've got a surprise for your party. An advance copy of Courpses of four fifteen. '''Josh: '''Courpse apocalipse? Yess! I've been dying to play this game. '''Elliot: '''Me too! And since is so hard to get. I was wondering is there anyone else you want to invite? Someone who loves this game or someone who just said he loves this game'? '''Josh: '''Yeah my buddy Amir. '''Elliot: '''A what who? '''Josh: '''Tnx Elliot. '''Yolanda: '''Looks like the only skipping you're be doing is the party. Hahaha. Just cracked my foua. '''Cam: '''Hi! I'm Cam. I'm here to see Gabi. '''Yolanda: '''Cam, Cam elevator man. '''Gabi: '''Hey Cam what are you doing here? '''Cam: I know you're working, but I just wanted to make a quick stop by to tell you how great I had last night. Gabi: 'Ah, you, you know you could just texted me. '''Cam: '''You can't text this. (''kissed her) 'Gabi: '''Cam I'm at work. '''Cam: '''Mmm that some sweet taste of lip gloss. '''Gabi: '''Tnx. You're not alergic to froasting right? '''Cam: '''I don't know it's anything swolen up? '''Gabi: '''Ohh. '''Yolanda: '''Oh sweet lord. '''Cam: '''So tonight..... '''Gabi: '''I'd love to. You were gonna ask me out right? Oh great there's this new barber shop I wanted to try. '''Cam: '''Kind of over the bar scene. '''Gabi: '''Oh yeah.. it's so loud a phony. '''Josh: '''Hi there I'm Josh. '''Cam: '''Cam. '''Josh: '''So I heard you live in the building. Do you live in the penthouse too? '''Cam: '''No. I'm on nine. '''Josh: '''Oh nine. I heard those place are cute. Real cosy. '''Gabi: '''Okay. Thanks for stopping by.Do you want to pick me up around eight? '''Cam: '''How about seven as sooner. '''Gabi: '''Okay. '''Josh: '''Great meeting you. '''Cam: '''All right. '''Josh: '''Real plesure. '''Gabi: '''How great it he!? '''Josh: '''I don't like him. '''Gabi: '''What? '''Josh: '''There's something off about him. His face is... '''Gabi: '''Gorgeous. '''Josh: '''No his eyes are.. '''Gabi: '''Depqual of syfy. '''Josh: '''No his whole deminer is...... '''Yolanda: '''Sexy as hell. '''Gabi: '''Thank you Yolanda. '''Josh: '''Look You've asked I'm just telling you. I have a gut feeling about him and my gut is never wrong. '''Gabi: '''Your gut is wrong this time. '''Josh: '''No it isn't Gabi I'm teling you you should stop seeing him. '''Gabi: '''No. What? Josh there's nothing wrong with him. '''Josh: '''Yes there is.I'm not sure what but it is and it's only matter of time when it comes out. And when it does mark my words you're gonna be sorry you didn't listen to me. '''Gabi: '''Oh really I think you're the one that's gonna be sorry when you didn't listen to me when the truth doesn't come out, which sounds wrong but in fact is right like you're not about Cam. I think I made my point. _______________________________________________________________________________ Scene 5 ''(the elevator opens Josh sees Cam hugging someone) 'Beverly: '''I love you. '''Cam: '''I love you too. '''Josh: '''And the truth comes out. _________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 6 '''Gabi: '''Anyway Josh told Cam he's place is cosy. I mean it was so mean and judgy, kinda like us when we watch the bachelor. '''Sofia: '''Oh my god it is so obvious what's going on. '''Gabi: '''I know. What? '''Sofia: '''Josh is jealous of you and Cam. ''(pulls epilation strip) 'Gabi: '''Why???!!!!!! Why?!!!!! Why is he jealous, he's engaged and to be married. '''Sofia: '''Because you guys slept together. Look men are like dogs. Once a dog pees on a tree he doesn't want another dog peeing there. '''Gabi: '''Ell, Josh can't pick who pees on me. '''Sofia: '''Yeah exactly he's not the boss of you. '''Gabi: '''Actually he is but it's not really fa....fair!!!!!!!!! Not fair. '''Sofia: '''If you want Josh out of your personal life then you're just gonna have to be professional and set some boundaries. '''Gabi: '''Okay. I'm gonna said one right now. You're not going any higher. _________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 7 '''Josh: '''Oh sweet Wody is coming tonight. Guess who's he bringing. '''Elliot: '''He's light year. '''Josh: '''Elliot is everything okay? '''Elliot: '''Yeah just don't care about your party. I've got plans on my own big plans I can't talk about. '''Yolanda: '''And by big plans don't you mean table for one at coulobly mine. '''Elliot: '''Please let me come to your party. Please. '''Josh: '''Why would you want to you have nothing is common with these people. They're nerds, they're awkward most of them never slept with a woman. '''Elliot: '''Neither I've! I'll fit in perfectly. I'm like being wind tip. I go with everything. '''Josh: '''Okay fine. But promise me you'll never say something like that at the party. '''Elliot: '''I won't don't worry. I'll just be one of the boys. Yayyy!! ''(Gabi comes to work) '''Gabi: '''Hey! Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the core hair that struckts my car. '''Josh: '''Gabi. Em I'm glad you're here. There's something I wnated to tell you. You should sit down for this. '''Gabi: '''Oh no. Who died? Am I fired? I didn't do it. '''Josh: '''I wanna talk to you about Cam. '''Gabi: '''No. Josh you know what. I really don't want to discruss my personal life at work anymore. Okay. From now on I want us to have a completley profesional realationship. '''Josh: '''Mm. I hear yaa. I get it. But I happen to see Cam hugging another woman in the lobby and he even said he loved her. '''Gabi: '''Oh my god. Sofia was right. '''Josh: '''She doesn't like him either? '''Gabi: '''Nop. You're jealous. '''Josh: '''Jealous? Jealous of what, you heard him he lives on nine. '''Gabi: '''You don't want anyone else peeing on my tree. '''Josh: '''What? '''Gabi: '''That's why you're making this up. '''Josh: '''Look Gabi. Before you go acousng me of being jealous and a liar just go downstairs and ask Cam who was he hugging. '''Gabi: '''No. That's ridiculous. That would be insulting him and would make me look insecure and jealous. Which I'm not. I would never do something like that. '''____________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 8 (Gabi knocks on Cam's door.) Gabi: 'Surprise! '''Cam: '''Hey! Gabi. Now's not really a good time. Can I see you later for our date? '''Gabi: '''Ohh. '''Beverly: '''Cami who's at the door? '''Gabi: '''Please tell me you have a cup for two. '''Beverly: '''Who's this? '''Gabi: '''Emm. I am Gabi. Who's this? '''Beverly: '''I'm Cami's mom.Oh of cours you must be the new SAT tutor he was raving about. '''Gabi: '''Cami? His mom? SATs?. '''Beverly: '''To be honest i was afraid he was not gonna graduate high school. '''Gabi: '''High school? When were you afriad of that? Like five years ago? ....Please. '''Beverly: '''Excuse me a moment I've got something in the oven. '''Gabi: '''Okay. Oh don't worry about it Cam and I are just gonna..... How old are you?!! '''Cam: '''Age is just a number. '''Gabi: '''Yeah what is the number? '''Cam: '''Seventeen. '''Gabi: '''Whoaa! Oh my god. No wonder you left early fron our date. You have a curfew. '''Cam: '''Only on school nights. '''Gabi: '''And you're not even in the bar scene because you can't get into one. '''Cam: '''But my cousin is getting me..... '''Gabi: '''Shut up kid. '''Beverly: '''Gabi can you join us for dinner? '''Gabi: '''Em thank you but I actually alredy had dinner plans, I'l be eating crous. Okay. '''Beverly: '''Okay let me at least take a selfie of us. '''Gabi: '''Fun!! '''Beverly: '''I want a picture of his amazing tutor. Specially if he gets into Berkley. '''Gabi: '''Well don't worry about that. He's already scoring way above his grade level. _________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 9 '''Josh: '''Hey Gabi! Where've been? '''Gabi: '''Nowhere. I've been nowhere. '''Josh: '''Oh really and where excatly is nowhere? Maybe down on nine? '''Gabi: '''Josh can we not do this right now. '''Josh: '''Yes. It's totally cool. I wanted to make sure you're okay. '''Gabi: '''I'm okay. '''Josh: '''Good. So talking to Cam was pretty fun right? '''Gabi: '''Yeah! '''Josh: '''I knew it. See I'm not jealous. I'm not a liar. Cam's a cheeter. I was right. ''(starts to show of to Gabi ba making a DJ poses) ''Josh was right, right, wegiing weging right right. Wegiwing riright. '''Gabi: '''Stop it. You're not right. '''Josh: '''Pretty sure I am. '''Gabi: '''No you're not. That woman that you saw him with is his.. sister. '''Josh: '''What? '''Gabi: '''Yeah. Let me ask you something tech genious. Did the woman you see him with did she look anything like this? ''(shows him the selfie) 'Josh: '''A little bit. '''Gabi: '''And do you honestly think I would be taking a selfie with Cam and his secret girlfriend? '''Josh: '''Probably not. '''Gabi: '''So then I was right. But you know what I really don't see the need to throw is into your face I actually wanna thank you. Because of you Cam and I end up having a really intimate conversation and he reveald things about himself that I just can not believe. And it actually brought us closer. So close that he's coming to my house for dinner tonight. And you're looking at the menu. (points at herself.) _______________________________________________________________________________ Scene 10 '''Elliot: '''What's up bro hames??? Let's chop code and get our d game on! Hastagh brodown. '''Josh: '''Elliot what a hell are you wearing? '''Elliot: '''Just my fave hodie and courgo pants. With lots of pockets for all my man stuff. ..... god where's my thempent chopestick? ___________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 11 '''Yolanda: '''You're young, skinny and get out. .....I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I'm looking for a man and I don't need the competition. '''Beverly: '''You don't have to worry about me I've got full hands rising my son. '''Yolanda: '''Is he single? And I hope he is. '''Beverly: '''He's seventeen. '''Yolanda: '''Haha, oh '''Beverly: '''Oh, he is a heart braker. '''Yolanda: '''Oh my damn. '''Beverly: '''Haha. Rightt! This one is gonna get me trouble. '''Yolanda: '''Eh yes he is. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 12 '''Yolanda: '''Josh I need to talk to you. '''Josh: '''I'm playing. '''Yolanda: '''I'm not. Right now!: '''Josh: '''Ouou.What?? '''Yolanda: '''Cam is seventeen. '''Josh: '''What?? '''Yolanda: '''Like can trob to hope on Gabi. '''Josh: '''I need to call her. '''Yolanda: '''Hurry please those seveteen's go fast. '''Josh: '''She's not answering. Elliot watch my guys I got takeoff. '''Elliot: '''No I just got here. ''(follows him to the halway) '''Elliot: '''Where are you going? '''Josh: '''Gabi is about to sleep with a minor. '''Elliot: '''So? '''Josh: '''So? '''Elliot: '''How come everything is always about Gabi? Ever since she start working here you've never had time for me. '''Josh: '''Wait Elliot is this why you wanted to come to my party? '''Elliot: '''It's just seem like you like her more than me. '''Josh: '''Hey you've been around forever, when I started this business you were there. We're a team. '''Elliot: '''So you're saying I'm the wind beneth your wings. '''Josh: '''You've took the words right out of my mouth. ANd Elliot lose the hodie. '''Elliot: '''Hahaa. __________________________________________________________________________________ Scene 13 '''Gabi: '''Eh it's Josh again. '''Sofia: '''Doesn't he know you're having fake sex with your underaged boyfriend? '''Gabi: '''You know this is all your fault. Gabi get back out there, Gabi be a taxi. '''Sofia: '''Yeah a taxi not a school bus. Look all you have to tell Josh is that you've had an amazing sex with Cam and then you broke up. No harm no stachatorey. '''Josh: '''Gabi!! I need to talk to you. '''Gabi: '''Oh my gosh Josh is here and Cam isn't he's gonna know I'm laying. '''Josh: '''Gabi I need to talk to you. '''Gabi: '''You've gotta be Cam. '''Sofia: '''Let's do this woman. '''Gabi: '''Okay. Hey Josh. Sorry It take me so long to the door I've been having an amazing sex over and over again. '''Sofia: '''You Gabi I need pizza work out a sweat. '''Josh: '''I'm to late. '''Gabi: '''To late for what? '''Josh: '''He's seventeen. 'Look I'll get you a good lawer hopefully this will turn out... '''Gabi: '''No, no wait.You don't have to do that, I know that he's seventeen. '''Josh: '..........You do? 'Gabi: '''Yeah. Oh and he's not here. '''Sofia: '''Babe still waiting on that pizza. '''Gabi: '''He knows Sofia! '''Sofia: '''Oh. '''Gabi: '''Look when I found out Cam is seventeen I broke up with him. '''Josh: '''So why did you tell me you guys were hooking up? '''Gabi: '''Because I couldn't take your obnoctious glowading. '''Josh: '''Well If i wasn't right all the time I wouldn't glow. Oh wow I hear it. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Cam. '''Gabi: '''That's okay he wasn't my soulmate or anything, I was hoping I would move on. '''Josh: '''Move on from?..... '''Gabi: '''Move on from.... you. '''Sofia: '''Just grabbing my pizza. That fake sex really made me hungry. '''Josh: '...... I didn't know there was a me you needed to move on from. 'Gabi: '''There isn't, there isn't I think I just got a little confused. You have to addmit our situation is kind of weird. I mean what are we? Friends, boss employee, one time drunken hook up?? '''Josh: '''All of the above. '''Gabi: '''I just wish we wouldn't slept together, it would be so much easier. '''Josh: '''I agree. Look that night Caroline broke up with me I was a mess. I needed someone to be there. '''Gabi: '''I didn't really mean to be there quite that way. '''Josh:'I don't think either was meant. But it happened. Ane hey now that we're talking about it we can finally move foward. 'Gabi: '''Yeah I'd like that. '''Josh: '''But that doens't mean I'll stop medeling around your life. Cus you have to addmit I kinda helped. '''Gabi: '''Okay I'll addmit that if you'll admit you were jealous. '''Josh: '''It might cross my mind since I left my party and drive cross tow to stop you from having sex. ... But what I really think is that I'm protective. '''Sofia: '''Protective cus you're jealous. '''Josh: '''Protective cus I care. And as long as you work for me and as long as we're friends I'm gonna watch out for you, I can't help that. '''Gabi: '''I can deal with that. '''Josh: '''Good I should probably go. '''Gabi: '''Yeah. '''Josh: '''Good night Gabi. '''Gabi: '''Good night Josh. '''Sofia: '''Gooo!! ______________________________________________________________________________ Scene 14 '''Yolanda: '''You have to tun your taxi light on baby. And let the world know you're single and mingle. ''(elevator opens a men is in) '''Yolanda: '''Heyy!!! '''Men: '''Wow that blouse did you consider tucking in belt? '''Elliot: '''Oh my god I was thinking that all day. '''Men: '''I'm all to. You're going down? '''Elliot: '''Fingers crossed. Category:Young & Hungry Category:Transcripts